(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication system, particularly to a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two ways for an antenna to receive a signal of a channel. One receiving method is to search signals in one direction like the commonly-used method by a fishbone antenna while the other receiving method is a complete signal searching method like reception by an electronic antenna.
While a fishbone antenna is used to search in one direction for receiving a signal, the antenna will receive a signal of a channel in only one specific direction. However, actually the sources of channel signals are from all directions but not only one direction. Thus, as the direction of the signal is different from that of antenna reception, signal quality will decrease. As the electronic antenna searches signals for receiving, parameter detection will be performed on the combinations of all possible values of various parameters in the electronic antenna, such as direction, gain, polarity, and etc. Then, the optimum signal source will be found after the combinations of all possible values of all parameters are detected so that the electronic antenna starts to receive signals. By this way, since setting the parameters of an antenna takes time, the convergence time (generally about 0.5 second) needed to wait for the whole system (for example, a tuner) is required. Therefore, it takes a lot of time to perform the above processes.